A Twist in Friendships
by LilacTiger325
Summary: When Sam goes to New Orleans with her mom, things are the opposite of normal for Carly and Freddie. But when Sam finds out about their new "relationship" will she admit her "love" for Freddie or will she keep it bottled up inside and hide her jealousy?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! This is my very first story. Hope you like it! No flames please.**

* * *

"In 5…4…3…2…," That was the sound of iCarly's technical producer Freddie Benson who lived right across the hall from Carly and Spencer Shay. Carly, Sam (Samantha) Puckett, and Freddie (Fredward) were doing their web show, iCarly, as they always did every Wednesday night.

"Me nombre es Sam," said Sam.

"Me name es Carly," said Carly.

"And this is iCarly," they said.

"It's the only web show where you can see a clown juggling live chickens while drinking from a toilet!" replied Carly.

"But sadly, that clown had to go to a toilet seminar, so he couldn't be here today." said Sam.

"Aww, what a shame," Carly said sarcastically with fake pity.

Then Sam said, "Since Lou the toilet-water drinking clown couldn't be here today, first I am going to try to scarf down a disgusting piece of liver dipped in blue cheese, while Carly tries to gargle orange juice to the tune of "We wish you a Merry Christmas."

"Looks like Christmas comes early this year!" Carly exclaimed.

"1…2…3…!" they shouted.

~ 30 seconds later ~

"Oh my gosh!" they both said.

"Blehhh….." said Sam in disgust.

"While I go and get this disgusting taste out of my mouth, please enjoy this some-what interesting performance by Gibby who will be drinking a bottle of hot sauce and then shooting it out of his nose! Get out here Gibby!"

(Beep) "Woo!" The sound of Sam's audience button echoed through the room as if they were at the cliff-side of a mountain.

Sam suddenly grabbed Carly's arm and pulled her out of the iCarly studio.

"Oh my gosh, I feel like I've been poisoned by a Freddie," Sam said to her best friend.

"Sam stop it! Me, you, and Freddie are friends and always will be friends," Carly yelled.

"Yeah, whatever," Sam replied carelessly.

"I think you just like Freddie," Carly argued.

"Yeah right! I wouldn't date him if my life depended on it!"

"Whatever you say. But one day you're going to admit it and I'll say I told you so," Carly argued back.

"Ahhh!" Gibby shouted as he ran out of the iCarly studio in horror. As if his therapist didn't have enough to worry about.

"The next thing Carly and Sam could hear was Freddie's voice saying, "iCarly is experiencing some technical difficulties and will be back after a short intermission. Until then' please enjoy this video of an old lady yelling and hitting a "NO PARKING" sign while her husband nags a fire hydrant to marry their cat who is making out with a dog."

Downstairs, Spencer was busy preparing to start his newest sculpture. He was going to try to make a sculpture out of pudding. Can it be done? Maybe not for you, but it definitely can for Spencer.

Right then, Spencer stopped for a second to think back to when he made a sculpture out of butter, but it melted. After he thought about it melting, he decided that for the pudding sculpture must not melt. He was going to make our apartment freeze if it meant keeping a pudding sculpture around!

As Spencer was carrying 15lbs. of pudding from the fridge, Gibby came back into the apartment still in a panic, looking for his shirt, causing Spencer to drop his pudding, and making him slip and slide into the door.

"Ouch!" he yelled.

Then Gibby ran out again this time with his shirt back on.

The next day at Ridgeway High School, Sam came with two suitcases full of clothes (and steaks).

"Sam, why are you carrying around two suitcases?" Carly asked her.

"In 5 minutes when school is over, my mom is making me go with her and her new boyfriend to New Orleans to go to a couples seminar for desperate angry people or something." Sam replied. We'll be gone for two weeks starting when school lets out."

"Aw man now we have to go two weeks without doing iCarly." Carly said sadly.

_(RIINNNGGGG) (BEEP BEEP) _

The bell rang and Sam's mom honked the horn of her car.

Sam then said, "I gotta go. See ya in two weeks."

When she left, Carly ran into Freddie and told him the situation with Sam and iCarly.

"What are we going to do now?" Freddie exclaimed in a panic.

"Let's go back to the iCarly studio and see what we come up with." Carly replied.

So off they went.

When they got back to the apartment, they greeted Spencer on the floor.

"Hey." Carly said.

"Hey."Spencer said back.

"I also said hey." she said back playfully.

Freddie asked him, "Why are you on the…..?

"Don't ask." Spencer interrupted him.

"We'll be upstairs." Carly told him.

"Okay." Spencer said back still struggling to get up.

When they got upstairs, Carly and Freddie started talking about iCarly stuff. They decided to do the show just the two of them and get Gibby to hold the camera, if he ever stopped panicking.

Soon they just started talking about random stuff as always.

Later on, they decided to watch a movie. They soon fell asleep. The apartment was silent until Freddie's phone rang. It was Ms. Benson worrying about her little Fredward. He woke Carly up and told her he was leaving. They walked out into the hallway then.

"I better go before my mom files a missing child report." He told her.

"Okay, bye. See you tomorrow then." she replied.

They hugged each other goodbye. Just hugging her again made Freddie start to like her, again. Because of that feeling, he leaned in to kiss her, hoping she wouldn't push her away. And guess what? They went on kissing passionately, because she didn't push him away. She did the complete opposite. She pulled him closer.

* * *

**Read&Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update:) I hpoe you like this next chapter. I'll try not to take so long with the next chapter. PLEASE NO FLAMES/INSULTS!**

* * *

About a minute or two…or three later, Carly and Freddie slowly pulled apart, opening their eyes. Then after a second or two, they screamed.

"Ahhhh! Why did you kiss me? No you kissed me! Stop that!"

"Uh…I…um…I…I…I gotta go!" Freddie panicked running out of the apartment to his.

Carly slammed the door, love struck. "Is this really happening again?" She thought. "But this time he didn't do anything to make me like him, or love him, or I don't know!" She collapsed on her bean bag chair in despair. Soon enough she fell asleep, dreaming about Freddie.

Downstairs, Spencer, who managed to get back up, started back working on his sculpture. He managed to get some of it sculpted, but it was going to take a while since he decided he was going to make the sculpture in the shape of himself. Then he began talking to it like it was a real person. "Are you alright little sculpture? You can't answer me because only your feet are done, but you still can't go anywhere can you? Now you stay here and freeze while I go to my room and go to sleep now." He snickered at his own little joke. Then he went off to bed.

The next day at school, Carly and Freddie spent all of their time avoiding each other. It was pretty hard since they had every class together and were locker neighbors. Later Freddie decided to put a stop to the avoiding stage of their "relationship", or whatever they wanted to call it.

"Carly we can't spend all of our time avoiding each other. We gave to talk about what happened sooner or later." He told her.

"Yeah I know." She replied. "I've just been scared to say anything about it."

"Yeah me too."

"Freddie, why did you kiss me?" Carly asked him.

"Because when you hugged me, I started to really like you again. Why did you pull me closer instead of pushing me away?" He said back.

"I don't know," Carly said. "I guess it was because I liked it."

"Well so did I so what does all of this mean? Are we boyfriend and girlfriend again this time without any strings attached?" He asked her.

"I guess so. I mean I hope so."

"Okay then it's settled." Freddie said.

"Okay fine." Carly replied back.

"Fine." Freddie said.

"Fine." Carly said.

As they went on back and forth in agreement, they finally stopped and kissed again. They were startled by the sound of the last bell for the end of school.

_(RIINNNGGGG!)_

"Walk me home?" Carly asked sweetly.

"Sure." Freddie said back. Freddie knew he had no choice since they lived right across the hall from each other. But he didn't want to say anything to upset or ruin his relationship with his new girlfriend.

When they got to their apartments, Carly said goodbye as she went into her apartment.

"Wait." Freddie started, "Why don't I come and help you with your homework?"

"Sure."

They went inside and saw Spencer working on his sculpture. "Hey Spencer." They said to him.

"Hey guys, I can't talk now. I'm in the middle of my sculpture and I can't stop while I'm hot."

"Okay we'll be upstairs." Carly told her brother.

"Okay." He said back.

Carly and Freddie went upstairs to hurry and do their homework, which they finished in about ten minutes.

"You wanna watch a movie?" Carly asked him.

"Sure, how about a comedy?"

They watched the movie and ate popcorn. They were sitting on two separate bean bag chairs about a foot away from each other, until Freddie pulled Carly closer to him. She laid on his shoulder then. About five or ten minutes later, Carly leaned in to kiss Freddie.

Downstairs as Spencer worked on his sculpture, he was interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Ms. Benson.

"Ms. Benson. What can I…..?"

"Where is Freddie?" She interrupted.

"Upstairs, doing homework with Carly." He said back.

With that, Ms. Benson rushed upstairs, ran into the iCarly studio to see him making out with Carly!

"Fredward Benson!" She shouted.

"Mom what are you…..?

"Let's go!"

"Ms. Benson, I am so…." Carly stuttered.

Then Ms. Benson started hitting her repeatedly with a scarf she was wearing!

"I'll call you later Carly." Freddie said.

"Not if I take your phone away you won't. Now come on I have to give you an oatmeal-tick bath."

"Mom I don't have chicken pox or ticks." Freddie said annoyed.

"Then the baths are working now aren't they?" She argued back sounding just as annoyed as Freddie.

As they left, Carly stood there looking confused. All of a sudden, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Carly it's me, Sam! What's been going on?"

Carly stood there not knowing what to say. Should she tell Sam the truth? If she did, what would Sam say? What would she think? Or should she just keep it to herself?

"What should I do?" Carly thought. "Maybe I should just crawl under a rock."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked the second chapter to my story:) I'll try not to take so long with updating the next chapter. PLEASE NO FLAMES/INSULTS IF YOU REVIEW. Please write a review!**


End file.
